The Big Bank
(completion) (server hacked) (timelock finished) (using elevator or enabling other escape) (loot bag taken in stealth) (per secured bag) |achievement = }} The Big Bank is a one day heist in PAYDAY 2, contracted by The Dentist. It was released on June 17, 2014, as part of the eponymous DLC pack and Update #30. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from PAYDAY: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or full-blown aggression. Pre-Planning A new feature introduced in this heist, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of dead drops, keys, escape routes and other useful changes prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favors" — each item has a cash and favor cost (between 1 and 8) and the whole team is limited to favors; the number does not scale with difficulty. Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisoning the guards' food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives Stealth= # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Wait for the time lock to finish. # Use the fingerprint scanner. # Grant access from the security consoles. # Use the managers computer. # Open the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). |-|Loud= # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Get remote access to the computer. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Re-wire the time lock. # Restart the time lock and wait for it to finish. # Rotate the crane until Floyd the pig is above the bank. # Release Floyd the pig. # Get the "Beast Drill". # Drill into the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Walkthrough Pre-planning Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases and Body Bags can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning. There are 16 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on each point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are: * 5 on the ground floor * 3 on the first floor * 2 on the roof * 1 in the first-floor vault hall * 5 in the ground-floor vault hall Walkthrough Stealth= Entering the bank, the team must find and enter the server room, which requires a card, drill or ECM to open. Hacking the server will only provide the time lock key approximately 5% of the time. If the code is not on the server, Bain will explain a staff computer in the east-side offices must be used to grant access. Interacting with the server makes the said computer beep and display a command prompt, so one player should keep using the server whilst the other player(s) keep an eye out for the correct one, which should have a screen message different from incorrect ones. After finding the computer in question, players should tactfully mask up and control the area, taking care to dispatch cameras and guards. After granting access, a timelock will begin ( , or with time lock glitch asset). Shortly after the time lock is started, a call will come through from a GenSec Dispatcher. The players must answer, similar to GO Bank. If the dispatcher is convinced by the response Bain gives, nothing further will happen. However, sometimes the dispatcher will not be convinced by the phone response and will send two officers to investigate the unscheduled timelock activation. Additionally, Bain can warn of elevators approaching the player's floor: these can contain guards or civilians. Entering the vault area, players must first progress by using a fingerprint scanner on the vault door, and then activating two green buttons in separate areas to start the time-lock. Hacking the manager's computer for the unlock code, players must then enter it into the vault door keypad, unlocking the door's wheel and allowing the vault to be entered. Moving bags carefully, escaping stealthily requires using the van near the building's south-west garage, or the elevator shafts if purchased. Do note that guards will be alerted if they see either the time-locked doors open, or the server room door open. It is imperative you eliminate guards that patrol the first area to avoid problems. |-|Loud= Once the alarm sounds, the police will arrive in 30 seconds (or with assets, up to 60 seconds for silent alarms). Players must find and hack the correct employee computer to activate access the vault area; the doors are time locked, and the keypad must be reactivated should the police reach it. Finding the right computer to hack isn't very hard. Every time someone interacts with the computer in server room, the correct computer will make a beeping noise and flashes an error message on its monitor. There is no limit to how many times the crew can interact with the server computer, so keep checking if you haven't found the right one. Although do note that it takes 5 seconds to complete the interaction process and the screen will only flash the error message for one second, so at best that will be 1 interaction per computer checked. The interactable computers will always be in the eastern offices. Plan B-1: "The Beast" Meanwhile, another player must drop the giant piggy-bank for the next sequence. Once the alarm is sounded, a zip-line can be placed on the roof which leads to a nearby crane. Climbing up to the driver cab, the controls must be interacted with four times, with the last use dropping the piggy-bank and its contents into the central bank area. Additionally, players may need to access a maintenance room on the roof (with a security door), as an additional step to unlocking the time-lock doors, if they have not been unlocked yet prior to the heist going loud. The giant drill, named "The Beast", must be carried in three separate bags into the next area. Additionally, each player should use the case of spares to take a part: The Beast jams only when it breaks, and players must repair it with one-use spare parts to resume drilling. After the drill finally breaks through, the vault door must be interacted with, at which point it can be accessed. Plan B-2: Thermite Note that the process of dropping the pig and carrying of the drill parts will be not needed if the asset was purchased. Save for breaking into the time-lock room on the roof (if necessary), players do not need to head to the roof, but instead have to pick up the thermite pack; after getting it from the location of choice, it can be taken straight to the vault for placing. Within the vault there will be several locked caged areas (anywhere from a minimum of to a maximum of , the number varies depending on difficulty) - each can hold baggable loot such as stacks of cash or gold, along with safety deposit boxes. These cages can be opened by the keys which can be found in the surrounding area, or alternatively with the keys obtained from the Key Box, which typically spawns somewhere on the map. The cage doors can also be opened by drilling, using an OVE9000 power saw, or with C4 charges. Once the players have secured the needed amount of loot, a minimum of 4 bags must be moved outside the vault and towards the escape marker. The pre-planned escape scenario then plays. Escape Aside from the standard plans, there are three alternate escapes available in pre-planning, all of which cost favors. Each escape option has its own advantages and disadvantage. The escape options are as follows: # Basic Stealth Escape - The Van: If the alarm hasn't sounded and players haven't bought "The Elevator Trick", bags must be moved to the van parked in front of the southwest garage. If the garage door is closed, bags must be thrown from the roof access area on the floor above to avoid an alert, as the main bank is the only other exit. If the alarm is raised at any time, the van will leave and players must escape by other means. Only an option in stealth. # Basic Loud Escape - The Helicopter: If the alarm has sounded and players haven't bought another escape, a helicopter carrying a loot cage arrives at the roof, which players fill with loot before boarding to escape. Given the position of the vault and the helicopter's landing site, there is a lot of ground to cover and snipers to deal with, making it a high-risk option. # Bus Stop: Using a phone in a vault-area office, a driver rams a stolen bus through the bank wall, creating a hole from the vault area to an adjacent parking lot. Players then climb through the bus to the lot, where the escape vehicle is waiting. Only an option if the heist goes loud. The Bus Stop escape is a more effective loud escape option than the chopper or C4 escape. This is because the "bus stop" is relatively close to the vault, arrives as rapidly as all other escape options, and does not subject the crew to sniper fire, not to mention the particularly entertaining prospect of ramming a city bus through a wall to escape. Note that while enemies will not spawn in the parking area on the other end of the bus, they can and will follow heisters through the bus. # C4 Tunnelling: Players use C4 to blow a hole into an adjacent worksite, where a zip-line leads to a dump truck. The crew then needs to load the truck with loot bags (one at a time, using the zip-line), before using it to escape. Loading all the loot is slow due to reliance on the zip-line, and this route is also extremely exposed; a total of 4 snipers continuously spawn in a building across the street, making it riskier than the other escape assets. Only an option if the heist goes loud. # The Elevator Trick: The crew opens an elevator door in the vault area, before making a drop (you can get back up via a ladder in the other shaft) through a revealed elevator hatch. Landing in the basement garage, an escape van waits a few meters away. As the other options draw great attention, this is the only alternative stealth escape; however, it can be used regardless of alarms, also making it ideal for loud escapes (due to its location). Tactics * The mission is best treated as a mix of Framing Frame (Day 3) and GO Bank. By playing stealthily, the pager limit means navigating guards and jumping through a series of very complicated hoops (Framing Frame) whilst working around a huge number of civilians and working against random chance (GO Bank). ** This even applies to going loud too: expect long assault waves of cops swarming from everywhere (Framing Frame) along with minimal cover and, unless an alternative escape is available, prepare to soak a lot of sniper damage loading loot bags (GO Bank). * Though an expensive asset at favors, consider the thermite as an option for stealth approaches. Granted, it isn't of any particular use if things stay quiet, but getting caught means the standard Plan B: charging all the way back to the main bank, climbing to the roof, and beginning the lengthy process of dropping the pig, moving The Beast, and then starting to crack the vault rather than starting the burn ASAP. It can be paired with the zip-line asset to quickly escape or with the keycard asset to quickly complete objectives. * Unlike other missions, masking up should be done tactfully, and preferably as late as possible; as soon as players put on their mask, most of the ground floor becomes hazardously inaccessible due to very high civilian traffic. Aside from the one player opening the server room, others should remain in casing mode and consider getting the Chameleon skill beforehand to help spot guards and plan ahead. * Guards are dispatched to investigate broken cameras, but sometimes the guard assigned to investigate will be in the vault area of the bank. Since that guard has no path to the camera, it causes him to go stationary, which is why sometimes there will be stationary guards in the vault area at seemingly random locations. * Mission objects, such as keyboards for the staff terminal, keycards, and the keybox, are all interactable through walls. Use this to your advantage, such as using a staff terminal without having to deal with the civilian behind it. * Even if the team plans and agrees to go loud, stealth should still be maintained as long as possible, and players should also get into positions before masking up (so as to be efficient). For example, having whomever is dropping the pig climb to the roof beforehand will mean they can place the zip-line and act sooner, meaning less time spent from the group during the first assault wave. ** This player can also already drill open the roof shack to allow quickly starting the timelock, potentially even before the heists goes loud, and requiring only a single player to be on the roof, even in the loud approach. * The OVE9000 saw should only be equipped with the teams agreement. While a saw means faster opening of security doors, grate doors and safety deposit boxes, this costs the team a possible weapon on a heister, and thus less firepower. **It should be noted that with the addition of the capability to make the saw motor silent, it is now a viable tool for quietly opening vault doors during stealth. However, as the OVE9000 has poor concealment, it should again only be equipped with the teams agreement due to the increased detection risk during stealth. * Though ammo and health can quickly become scarce, hunkering down is often the best option before leaving the vault; by waiting out an assault wave to move bags and by killing enemies as they funnel into the vault, escaping can be made much easier. * The escape becomes available as soon as the first loot bag is taken, and the C4/bus/elevator escapes require interaction to initiate. Should the current wave end while loot is being bagged or moved, one player should run ahead and start the interactions, saving the need to wait around with all the bags when another wave is impending. * As the security room spawns near the vault, consider leaving your final pager for the camera guard inside. The interior of the security room can be a safe place to hide or to stash bodies and loot - there are almost no other safe spots in the back half of the map. Note, however, that camera ranges in the map have been designed so that all objectives can be completed without using camera loop or destroying cameras. * While gold bags are too heavy to throw up and out of the vault using the hole made by thermite, they can be thrown far enough with Transporter Ace that another player should be able to reliably catch the bags. With good aim, the cash bags can also be thrown straight into the adjacent conference room (where the Bus normally arrives) through the windows or doorways. * On the First Floor Vault area, the two Meeting Rooms have a telephone on the table that can be interacted with, causing them to ring and attract guards. * The C4 Tunnelling escape (see below) leaves you exposed to continually spawning snipers so is best avoided when wearing light or medium armor. However, the limitless supply of snipers makes it perfect for unlocking the I'm Not a Crook! and the A Taste of Their Own Medicine achievements. * If running the heist in stealth it is wise to use the management corridor and adjoined staircase to ambush the patrolling guards and the four management civilians - the balding man in a black suit, the elderly woman, the woman in a black suit and the woman in a red suit. Unless more civilians spawn from the elevator during the timelock sequence, the management offices will subsequently be entirely safe to stash bodies, hostages and loot bags. ** These new wandering staff members will path out on to the flat roof above the garage and stand at the air conditioning unit next to the window, facing towards the street. Bags and hostages who are carefully tidied right into the corner behind the vent will not be seen. * The downstairs computer room is generally easier to hack while in stealth, as only the managers and the guards will move through it (these can be dealt with, see above) and each office worker has their lines of sight severely restricted by their cubicle walls. Note that the computers can be hacked through the cubicle walls - it's believed that this hasn't been "fixed" as it would be almost impossible to solo the heist in stealth otherwise. * The upstairs computer room will contain a few office workers at desks who continually receive civilian customers who will sit opposite them for a time before leaving. However, if the office worker is killed or tied down, the associated civilians will no longer spawn and path upstairs, making it possible to control the entire upstairs area of the bank lobby. * Guards incapacitated with the Poisoned Cake asset will recover from their condition to investigate any non-silent drills placed in their vicinity. Heisters should take care not to waste their favors by placing loud drills on the left side of the bank (if the server room spawns there) if the cake was placed in the Canteen. * The laser grid may appear impenetrable at first but is always set up to have at least one configuration which allows a crouching heister to move through. Patience and timing are key. Sometimes the lasers can even accommodate a standing heister to sprint through once the pattern is recognized, rather than crouching. Do not expect this luxury in every instance however. ** Note that the laser grid runs locally on each player's computer - do not attempt to synchronise your movements based on the host or another player's instructions. This is to avoid lag-issues ruining stealth. * It is not possible for an unmasked heister to grab the Vault Key from its Key Box using Aced Sixth Sense even if another player opens the box for them, despite not requiring an interaction circle. Variations As with all heists, minor variations exist throughout the map. These include: * The server room will spawn in one of three locations: under the main stairs, eastern side; the staff cafeteria, near the garage; or the upper-west floor, adjacent to the managers office. * A keybox spawns somewhere on the map, containing within it keys for the doors inside the vault. There are 3 potential spawns in the pre–time lock door area of the map, including a spot behind the teller line, on the north wall of the southern manager office (The one without the painting), and the western wall of the north manager office (The one with the painting safe). If it does not spawn in those places, it spawns in the vault area, where it can be found near either of the green buttons, or at the bottom of the east stairs or behind the L-shaped desk in the vault area. The "Mark Keybox" asset will make it easier to find the keybox by highlighting it with an orange glow, however this is arguably a waste of favors. * A camera may spawn at the backstairs (facing the door leading to the roof access ladder), this is the only camera that guards will come and check if destroyed by the player. * There are always two keycards in the lobby area of the map- the "manager's keycard" and a separate static Keycard. ** The manager's keycard will either be on the person of the bank manager (a bald, middle-aged man wearing a black suit, similar to other bank heists), or inside the painting safe in the back management corridor office. ** The static keycard will spawn at one of a number of locations: *** On one of the desks in the upper or lower office areas *** On a desk in the management corridor *** On a teller area desk *** On a table or the counter in the cafeteria *** On a table on either floor of the front area of the lobby. * The time-locked doors will always be in the center of the north wall, but can spawn on either floor. (If on the 1st floor, the 2nd floor area will be replaced by a statue, seen above.) * The computer required to hack the time lock will always be random, and can be on either floor. * If the time-lock doors have not been bypassed before an alarm sounds, players must break into a maintenance room with a security door. The room is always on the roof, but can spawn in a few different spots. * Rarely, after first interacting with the server, the time lock codes may be gained directly from the server, forgoing the hacking of a staff terminal. This will also immediately grant the It Takes Two to Tango achievement if it hasn't already been unlocked. * The balcony of the upper vault area entrance can vary: the two doorways will be connected by either a u-shape (parallel paths connected at the south) or an r-shape (one path, with a right turn connecting the first door to the second). * Guards and civilians will change patrols between games. * The security room, where the camera guard sits, will always spawn in the vault area (i.e. never in the main bank), but the room's location can vary. * Outside the main vault, the area above the east wall stairs will contain an unreachable balcony, where standard units and snipers spawn. There are three possible spawn locations; in relation to the counting room to the south, they are: ** Directly ahead/opposite. This is one of the most favorable spots, as the police cannot reliably shoot at any of the possible vault door locations. ** To the left. This is one of the most dangerous, as the police have the longest line of fire and a good view of the area in front of the vault. ** To the right. Another dangerous location, as the police can easily fire down onto several possible vault door spots. *The vault door can spawn on the upper or lower level. *The vault's internal layout is randomized: **It may be made up of one or two levels. **Up to seven cages can spawn (can depend on difficulty). The cage doors can be opened by drill, saw, C4 charge, or keychain if obtained. ***Only two cages out of the spawned cages will have security boxes. **Rows of small security boxes (functionally identical to thick walls as they can't be opened) might spawn, providing extra cover. * Once loud, the police may or may not use C4 to blast open the upper or lower wall that connects the two parts of the bank (depending on where the door spawned). This can make extraction easier if using the standard Helicopter escape, as it allows the team to bypass the lower level entirely - most notably avoiding the cramped stairwells. Death Wish changes * The chance of the vault having 2 floors is increased. Bugs *Some players report that the game crashes when the heist starts or when they enter pre-planning; and that lowering the graphics settings helps avoid crashes. This is could be due to the size of the map, which is basically 10 times larger than the map of Four Stores heist. *There is an AI pathing issue where civilians will move through walls or refuse to traverse certain parts of the map (the second floor balcony is a prime example). Guards may show up out of nowhere, especially on the second floor, sometimes walking out of walls. They have problems detecting players afterwards. *The key box sometimes cannot be opened, requiring a restart to fix. *Restarting the heist may cause the game to become stuck at the loading screen, which happens more frequently if the heist was bought. *A crash to desktop when going into pre-planning can be fixed by using a keyboard and mouse instead of a controller. * Civilians can sometimes see through the level's geometry, thus making stealth attempts more difficult. * Player can get stuck with no way out behind ventilation unit here. * Sound effects will sometimes not be played if a player joins the game but is out of sync. Restarting the heist fixes this. * Players can get stuck inside the bus (if Bus Stop escape is the chosen escape plan) with no way to reach the escape van and will largely be out of the enemies' line of sight, preventing them from getting killed. This can be avoided by not staying inside the bus for an extended period of time. ** Should one get stuck, you will have to maneuver around the bus until the enemies can detect you again and incapacitate you. * While on the Garage via "The Elevator Trick" asset, you can go beyond the van's location and see the outside part of the map. * By placing a non-silenced drill on the safe in the manager's office, patrolling guards in the vault area will attempt to investigate the drill after they walked into the audible range of the drill. Because these guards are programmed to never leave the vault area, they will be stuck in a staircase inside the vault area near the drill, vastly decreasing the difficulty of stealth. ** However, they will become unstuck if the camera operator calls them to investigate broken cameras. Achievements Blueprints 0-0.GroundFloor.png|Ground Floor 0-1.GroundVault.png|Ground Floor Vault 1-0.FirstFloor.png|First Floor 1-1.FirstVault.png|First Floor Vault 2-0.Roof.png|Roof Trivia * The protagonist civilian in the trailers is nicknamed "Bobblehead Bob," alluding to his application for a loan to manufacture Bulldozer novelties. He appears in the level as an ordinary civilian, but there exists an achievement that requires the team to lead him to the door of the vault, like in the trailer. ** The Bobblehead Bob civilian can either be killed during the course of the heist, escape before law enforcers arrive if the heist goes loud or be exchanged for a heister in custody. Any of the above situations will render the Backing Bobblehead Bob achievement impossible to obtain. * "Senpai-Dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-Dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. * The Benevolent Bank has not been robbed for over 200 years, as mentioned on the DLC announcement site. * The bank's vault is unrealistically loaded to the brim with valuables and money. In reality, banks do not have several hundred thousands of dollars in cash on hand at any give time, specifically because of the possibility of getting robbed. * The effects of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated in The Big Bank trailer, as seen when the central character (Bobblehead Bob) came to Dallas' aid when the heister was wounded in the shootout. ** Bobblehead Bob can be seen in the Hoxton Breakout trailer, bandaged and walking with crutches on the sidewalk as the crew's truck cruises by. * At the start of the trailer, Houston, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. ** The guard Chains struck down in the trailer is of the secret service (a.k.a. Big Oil Day 2) variant, not the actual type encountered in the final map. * The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. * The trailer features elements from many DLC packs released before it. Wolf carries the Swedish K (Armored Transport), Chains uses a Frag grenade and a RPK (Gage Weapon Pack #01 & Gage Weapon Pack #02), Dallas has the Bronco Scope Mount and a See More Sight for his Bronco .44 (Gage Mod Courier & Armored Transport), and finally Houston who uses the Falcon (Big Bank DLC). * Several people can be seen during the heist to apply for a credit. One of them wants to get the first American on the Sun. * The Benevolent Bank is in the same general vicinity as a well-known Bank of America location. They also share a generally luxurious pattern of interior decoration in the lobby. ** Bain mentioning that the Benevolent is "on the back of your ten-spots" may infer that the bank is also based on the Treasury Building, which appears on the back of the $10 bill and is also located in Washington D.C., despite not being a bank. *"Knock knock!" is written on the side of The Beast. * The amputated thumb that is used to access the fingerprint scanner is of a much larger proportion compared to any other character model's hand in the game. * Inside the safe in a manager's office, you can sometimes find a keycard. A junk item (sandwich) occupies this spot most of the time, though. ** The sandwich is a running gag used by Overkill for garbage loot that may be found in safes or deposit boxes. * This is the only heist that features no empty safety deposit boxes. *"Floyd the pig" is the name for the giant piggy-bank that's used to deliver the Beast Drill and its parts. ** Floyd's name is a reference to the English rock band Pink Floyd and their famous "flying pigs" stage props used for their album "animals." * Lying around is a toothbrush, which is a possible reference to the contractor or the Panic Room easter egg. * In the hallways, numerous newspapers called 'NPC DAILY NEWS' can be found. These newspapers have headlines that make references to multiple subjects, some of which might reference to the First World Bank reopening or hit by another record heist. **NPC itself is a reference to Non-player characters. * The stock value marquee in the staff office makes several references to companies in other games and media: ** Several companies reference either in-game companies, such as "White Mesa" (a reference to Half-Life's Black Mesa), "TITAN" and "OVE Power Tools" from PAYDAY 2, as well as "Bodhi's Pool Maintenance and Repair" from PAYDAY: The Heist. ** Several companies reference Valve game Team Fortress 2, referencing the series' main factions (Reliable Excavation Demolition, Builder's League United, Mann Co., and Gray Gravel Co.), as well as characters and product brands (Bonk, Dahlokos, Red Shed, and Conagher's Tool & Munitions, among others). ** Numerous allusions to other Valve games, as well as other developers, are also noted; among them are "Newell and Sons", "Mercy Hospital", and "Freeman Airboat Tours", as well as reference to PAYDAY's own developers through "Starbreeze Suns" and "OVERKILL Bombers". ** Cheese Toast Inc. might appear on the marquee, a reference to a PAYDAY 2 running gag where optional safes might have nothing but a partially eaten cheese toast sandwich in them. ** Jobbs Orchards is a reference to Steve Jobs, former CEO of Apple. ** Northern Express is a reference to the movie The Polar Express. ** The Marquee cycles through all company names in alphabetical order. * "Why So Serious?" might appear on the main lobby marquee. This is a quote by the Joker from The Dark Knight film. ** Additionally, the Bus Escape is a reference to the same film, where the introductory heist involves escaping by smashing a stolen bus through the bank wall. * There are 2 mice (white and black) in the manager's office (the one that has the painting safe), even though there's only 1 computer. * As all of the Big Bank DLC's achievements involve The Big Bank, it is the first pack where all Achievements can be unlocked in only two heists; save for "It takes a Pig to Kill a Pig" '''and "Funding Father"', the other achievements can in theory be unlocked in a single stealth run on Death Wish. * Inscribed on the corner of the vault is "ΑΠΑΤΕ", the Greek name for Apate, an evil spirit representing deceit that was released from Pandora's Box. * One of Bain's quotes when using the C4 to blow up the bank wall with the C4 Tunnelling asset ("There's a garbage truck positioned to pick up the bags. Deja vu, I know.") is a reference to the First World Bank heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist in which the crew had to blow a hole through the wall using C4 and escape via a garbage truck. * When on the crane, it's possible to see the White House and the Washington Monument. * If one were to choose Bus Stop, on the right corner to where you get off the bus, one can notice a black car that apparently crashed into the wall. * When the player is operating the crane, revealing the giant piggy-bank Bain will say "Yes, that is a giant piggy-bank. No, I haven't lost my mind." * If you go outside the map in the direction the van leaves, You can find the words "You can't be out here!" You can get there by being pushed by the van. Videos PAYDAY 2 Big Bank Heist DLC Trailer|The Big Bank trailer Payday 2 B-roll DLC Big Bank E3|''Payday 2'' B-roll DLC Big Bank E3 Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 22 Ode To Greed|Ode To Greed (The Big Bank Theme) Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 23 Ode to Greed (instrumental)|Ode To Greed (instrumental) ru:Большой Банк Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:The Big Bank Heist DLC